Tsunami Jousuke
Perfil Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This easy-going guy plays with the grace and balance learned on surfboard."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"There's no wave that this surfer dude won't ride! He has a real affinity for the sea."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *''"There's no wave that this surfer dude won't ride! He loves the sea."'' ---- Adult form *''"Adult or not, there's no wave this surfer dude won't ride!"'' Aparência Ele é alto com pele escura. Seu cabelo é de cor rosa e adere um pouco. Ele usa óculos brancos na cabeça, mas não os usa com frequência, a menos que esteja surfando. Sua roupa casual na quinta faixa final é composta por uma camisa amarela escura e um par de shorts vermelhos. Ele usa uma pulseira preta e sandálias verdes. No jogo GO e Inazuma Eleven GO contra o filme Danball Senki W, seu penteado é bem parecido com o de sua forma mais jovem. Ele também é muito mais alto agora e é mostrado que começou a usar óculos e uma camisa azul. Personalidade Ele é muito enérgico, otimista e apoia seus companheiros de equipe. Ele ama o mar, chamando a si mesmo de "homem do oceano". Ele é visto como um personagem legal no time. Sendo o mais velho, ele é a figura do "irmão mais velho" do time. Ele também é muito descontraído, e não se importa se seus juniores o tratarem estranhamente. Ele também leva as coisas de ânimo leve, afirmando que o futebol não parece ser tão complicado quanto surfar. Quando ele cita algo, ele geralmente compara com a "vastidão do mar" ou algo a ver com o oceano, mostrando o quanto ele respeita o oceano e como ele é dedicado a surfar; essa pode ser a razão pela qual todos os seus movimentos estão relacionados ao mar. Como Megane notou, ele tem um senso atlético incrível, que ele demonstrou ao criar seu próprio hissatsu em seu primeiro dia jogando futebol. Quando ele é solicitado a explicar algo, ele responde sem dar a resposta, geralmente dizendo algo sobre como o mar funciona. Ele tem 15 anos em Inazuma Eleven e 25 anos em Inazuma Eleven GO . Enredo Temporada 2 Ele jogou para o time mesmo que Tsunami não soubesse nada sobre futebol no começo. A história era que Raimon conheceu Tsunami a caminho de Okinawa, acreditando que Gouenji estaria lá. Eles pararam em uma ilha, mas Megane caiu do barco e no oceano onde Tsunami o salvou. Mais tarde ele foi visto surfando e viu Raimon jogando futebol na praia. Ele se juntou a eles em seu jogo, afirmando que ele acreditava que o futebol era mais fácil do que surfar, o que Touko fez com insultos. Ele então aprendeu rapidamente a jogar futebol e lançou um tiro poderoso em seu primeiro encontro com Endou , chamado Tsunami Boost, vencendo o Seigi no Tekken improvisado de Endou . Impressionando o grupo, eles jantaram juntos com o peixe-espada que ele pegou e ele os despediu quando foram para Okinawa. Quando Tsunami estava tendo uma conversa com Raimon, ele revelou que sua idade era de 15 anos, o que lhes deu um grande choque. Eles dizem a ele desculpa por chamá-lo pelo nome dele, mas ele diz que não há problema em chamá-lo pelo nome dele. Mais tarde, enquanto Raimon procurou por Gouenji em Okinawa, eles encontraram Tsunami novamente. Ele revela a Raimon que ele se juntou ao clube de futebol de sua escola porque ele se divertiu muito na partida contra Raimon e que sua equipe quer ter um jogo com eles. Sua equipe joga incrivelmente bem como eles são capazes de evitar o ataque de Raimon e conseguem roubar as bolas. Após o jogo, ele se junta a Raimon. Ele ensinou a Endou como surfar para completar o Seigi no Tekken. No jogo contra o Epsilon Kai, ele estava determinado a vencer e se juntou logo depois disso. Apesar de desanimado depois que Epsilon Kai é capaz de passar pelo Seigi no Tekken de Endou, ele é capaz de parar a segunda tentativa usando seu próprio corpo como um campo de força. Sessão 3 Tsunami foi chamado por Hibiki para ser um dos representantes do Japão. Antes do jogo, ele pergunta a Endou se ele sabe por que eles estão lá, mas a segunda resposta é que ele não sabe. Quando Megane Kazuto atira, ele diz que é um "tiro expetacular". Depois disso, ele é colocado no Time-A , que é a equipe de Endou. Quando o uniforme do Inazuma Japão é apresentado, ele diz que "tem a mesma cor do mar. Eu gosto". Durante a partida de escolha representante, ele salva o gol do Time A depois que Fudou tentou encobrir Endou e Tobitaka com a bola. Mais tarde ele tentou parar Kazemarude avançar pelo campo, mas é jogado ao lado pelo vento que Kazemaru criou pela velocidade dele. Depois disso, ele tentou marcar um gol com Tsunami Boost , mas o hissatsu foi parado por Kazemaru , Kurimatsu e Kogure . Após a partida, Tsunami é escolhido como um dos dezesseis membros para integrar o Inazuma Japan . Em sua partida contra o Big Waves , ele formou uma rivalidade contra o capitão do Big Waves , Nice Dolphin , quando afirmou que ele era o maior surfista do mundo. Durante a partida, Tsunami conseguiu lançar um novo hissatsu, The Typhoon . Quando Big Waves perdeu, Dolphin admitiu que Tsunami é o melhor surfista. Antes de sua partida contra o Fire Dragon , ele forçou Kabeyama a fazer uma técnica hissatsu , que no combate Fire Dragon, Kabeyama acabou fazendo com Kazemaru enquanto o Tsunami machucava sua perna (a mesma lesão de Fubuki ). No caminho para Liocott Island, ele admite ter medo de voar no episódio 85 . Antes da festa na área da Inglaterra, Tsunami observou que Aki , Otonashi e Fuyuka pareciam "melhores do que eu pensava" quando os via usando vestidos formais. Com isso, o resto dos colegas de equipe formalmente vestidos ficaram com raiva dele e Otonashi olhou, com Kidou parecendo muito irritado com o que Tsunami disse. Na partida contra o Unicorn , o técnico Kudou disse a ele para fazer o escanteio e ficou surpreso no início. Mas então, ele tirou o tubo , que surpreendeu Ichinose e marcou o segundo gol. Então, ele jogou contra Little Gigant junto com o resto do Inazuma Japan na final. Quando eles ganharam, ele também foi convidado para a partida de formatura, onde ele é visto em Neo Raimon depois de retornar ao Japão. Ele também disse que eles vão tentar fazer lendas, embora ele tenha sido o único no jogo de formatura que estava no ensino médio. No final, eles tiveram um último jogo de formatura um com o outro, o que terminou em ambos os grupos não marcando um gol, uma vez que todos eles coincidiram igualmente. Após a partida, todos ouviram o último discurso de Endou e prometeram que continuariam jogando futebol com a palavra de Endou que ele disse "Vamos jogar futebol!" para o qual todos concordaram alegremente. Tsunami também fala sobre o futebol do ensino médio e sobre o que estava faltando, então ele disse que finalmente percebeu que a coisa que estava faltando era eles. Jogo de Inazuma Eleven GO Até agora, sua aparência só é mostrada no jogo. Sua primeira aparição é quando Tenma estava se sentindo mal após ser selecionado como o capitão de Raimon, ele aparece diante de Tenma e o encoraja. Sua segunda aparição é em uma cena onde ele assiste a partida final de Raimon no Amano Mikado Stadium junto com Tachimukai e Fubuki . Filme Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danball Senki W Ele é visto com sua equipe, Inazuma Legend Japan, para jogar contra o Shinsei Inazuma Japan . No jogo ele tentou roubar a bola no ar de Hakuryuu, mas devido a Hakuryuu chamando seu keshin, ele falhou. Mais tarde ele recebeu a bola e usou o Sparkle Wave para fazer uma sequência com o Gigaton Head de Endou , marcando assim o primeiro gol. Depois, como todo mundo, ele ficou chocado com o exército LBX. Então ele ajudou Endou a usar Great The Hand, mas logo desapareceu com seus companheiros devido ao poder de Fran . Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Tsunami, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aranami no Bottle Ship (Randomly dropped from Kaiou) *'Player': Isaribi Tairamaru *'Player': Zaizen Touko *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Tsunami you first need to select him on Old Raimon's Community Master. After this, you need to find and talk with him 4 times: *In the Valley of The Beast. *Near God Eden's Harbor Deserted Island. *Near Orléans Bridge at France Era. *Near Okinawa Beach's Ground. After doing these, Tsunami will enter in your team. Be aware that, in order to make him a recruitable option, you first need to recruit at least 3 other characters from the same Community Master. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Tsunami, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai's taisen route) *'Player': Tsunami Jousuke (young) *'Player': Dive After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form In order to recruit Tsunami, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': New Surfboard (新作サーフボードの写真, taken at the equipment mart in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Diving (ダイビングの話題, obtained in Odaiba) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Tsunami a scoutable option, atleast 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Tsunami, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken at the second dorm car of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 171 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 71 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 20 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 132 *'TP': 117 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 51 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 65 *'Freedom': 9 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 165 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 116 *'Dribbling': 117 *'Technique': 96 *'Block': 94 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 108 *'Catch': 69 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Adult form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 79 *'Technique': 115 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 70 *'Freedom': 52 ---- Young form *'GP': 162 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 73 *'Freedom': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 162 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 102 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 115 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon II form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': S *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- White Team form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Adult form * * * * ---- Young form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (forma adulta) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Zennihon Youth B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Inazuma Real' *'Segundo Raimon' *'Meninos da água' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Guard Stars R' *'Raimon U-15' *'Fogo da equipe' *'Equipe Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Megane Comical' *'Legenda 3 Nensei' *'Equipe Endou' Trivialidades *Seu nome de dubl 'Hurley Kane' na pronúncia soa como a palavra 'furacão'. *No segundo jogo, foi revelado que as crianças nas praias de Okinawa chamavam Tsunami de "Tsunami-nii-nii". **No jogo GO , Tenma também chama Tsunami com esse nome. *Tsunami é o único personagem cuja idade é especificada na série: 15 anos de idade, fazendo dele o mais velho da equipe Raimon. *Ele tem uma canção de caráter intitulada " Bad Boys Brother's Blues ", com Someoka , Fudou e Tobitaka . *Na abertura de Inazuma Eleven 2 , ele tem o uniforme de Raimon com mangas compridas. *Ele se tornou o capitão do Oumihara imediatamente após entrar para o clube de futebol. *No anime, ele não gosta de cenouras, mas ainda acha a gelatina de cenoura de Kudou Fuyuka saborosa. *O número em sua prancha é 273, que pode ser lido como "Tsu-na-mi" ( Tsu , na, minha ). *No jogo GO, Tenma menciona que ele e o tsunami jogavam futebol juntos quando Tenma morava em Okinawa. *De acordo com a edição de dezembro de 2012 do diretor da Animage, Miyao Yoshikazu queria que Tsunami estivesse no filme Gryphon, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Navegação de:Hurley Kane es:Hurley Kane fr:Hurley Kane it:Hurley Kane nl:Hurley Kane vi:Tsunami Jousuke